


What Is Had

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Russia and Prussia are only mentioned, the fruk is platonic, the only really happy one is mattie, the reflections of valentines day, the rusame is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day. Then the day after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Had

“There is nothing quite like the post-haze of Valentines Day…” Francis sighed in joy. He could feel the auras of lovers and hopers alike shining through the usual dismalness of the world. A particular dismal soul made it’s way into Francis’ radar, darkening the post-haze considerably. 

“Hello Arthur,” Francis chirped. At the very least, Arthur would be intelligent conversation until something else came along.

“Francis,” the Brit greeted sharply.

“Ah, mon petit choux*, why are you in such a sadder state than usual?” Arthur snorted and lightly poked Francis in the chest. Francis knew exactly what was making Arthur like this, but he always had to tease. It was the basis of their entire relationship!

“I spent all of yesterday wanting to throttle whoever came up with that soul-sucking holiday.” the droll answer made Francis laugh.

“Shut up,” Arthur snapped, “At least I know I did better than Ivan yesterday.”

“True… he was plastered when he called me babbling something about a sunflower he lost. I feel so sorry for him.”

Arthur sighed in empathy. He’d gotten on Valentines Day many times before, but at least he hadn't had access to a phone.   
Speaking of phones… Arthur felt his vibrate several times in quick succession.

“Excuse me,” he told an amused Francis before pulling it out. Swiping the notifications bar down, he saw that Alfred had texted him pictures… of a chocolate sale.

If there was anything that could get Arthur more frustrated than Valentines Day, it was Alfred and his self proclaimed “Half Off Chocolate Day”.

Turning his phone off, Arthur turned back to Francis and the two walked down the post-hazy streets. Even though neither of them truly had a romantic counterpart, their friendship was enough.

They had what they wanted.

============

“Please explain why I’m here again,” Matthew sighed from behind an almost full shopping cart of chocolate. Alfred slammed down another king sized package of candy before answering.

“All of yesterday I would stop my very important work, at random points may I add, to drive you and Gilbert around so you could have a nice and loving Valentines Day!” Alfred exclaimed. Matthew raised his eyebrow quizzically. 

“Very important work? More like watching old musicals all day.” Alfred huffed at his brother.

“Just because I happen to enjoy watching Dolly Levi and Horace Vandergeider hash it out every Heart Day doesn't make it unimportant-“

“It’s sad, that’s what it is.” Matthew cut his brother off. If he had to listen to another lecture about “Hello, Dolly!”, he would find every copy of it and smash them all with his hockey stick. Then burn the bits with the fire of hell. And drown the ashes in the Dead Sea.

Alfred stuck his tongue out and Matthew retaliated with flappy hands. They were at an impasse before both started laughing.

“Not everyone can be with their perfect match like you, o’ brother o’ mine!” Alfred finally declared before grabbing another package of chocolate.

Matthew wanted to ask if Alfred had enough chocolate, but previous years had taught him that Alfred would get enough chocolate to last him till Easter. So far he only had enough to last till the 29th of February. Instead, Matthew asked,

“I remember a while ago… you said you wanted to celebrate Valentines Day like a normal person with I-“ This time Alfred cut Matthew off coldly.

“He and I cannot possible be together at this point in time. Once this point of time is passed, I will likely spend ridiculous amounts of money to get him all the things he’d want. That will be a happy and fulfilling time in my life. Until then, I will enjoy Half Off Chocolate Day like the very sad single person I am. Now come on, I think this store has some sales going on in the bakery too.”

Alfred marched away, pointing up in the air determinedly. Matthew followed dutifully, but with more thanks in his heart that he could be with his sweetheart.

Matthew had what he wanted, and Alfred could only hope for what he wanted.

==============  
* my little cabbage: a French term of endearment


End file.
